A moment like this
by JisbonProductions101
Summary: I'm terrible at reviews but Jane and Lisbon are on a case and they are conflicted by no other then Red John... He's set to kill Lisbon. Will Jane let that happen? Eventual Jisbon. MULTI CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever Multi Chapter fic! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and please take the time to leave a review to tell me what you thought about it and whether I should continue it! Without further ado here it is**

**Chapter 1**

"That is so not true" Van Pelt exclaimed rolling her eyes but smiling at the same time at her team.

The team were having there closed case pizza on the round table afer they solved an uncrackable case, well mostly Jane solved it. He used his magical poker powers, or as Lisbon called them cheating, to bet his way into the confession.

Cho's lips remained in a firm straight line and talked in monotone

"Yeah it is"

Rigsby's face remained as red as a tomato and puffed angrily while staring back at Cho.

" You know it really might not be"

Van Pelt pointed at Rigsby in agreement while Lisbon smirked and laid back in her chair.

" It's obvious you were flirting with the mail guy Grace I mean you're feet were pointed directly at him meaning he was basically a magnet to your attention, you were talking slowly, fidgeting and stuttering which were all signs of nervousness and the blush... That gave away the whole thing, let me say he is a pretty good looking guy go for it!" Exclaimed Jane with his hunderend watt smile

Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and Lisbon all shot him a confused look.

" Thanks Dr. Phil" Said Lisbon sarcastically while scoffing and placing a knee on her other knee.

" Did you just say he was good looking" Replied Cho in his usual tone.

The team all broke into laughter.

" You flirt too Lisbon, don't think I don't notice I mean Mashburn really-"

Lisbon's eyes widened and quickly cut him off giving him a deadly look.

" Conversation's over I don't need him snooping into my personal life"

Grace gigled and Jane smirked at Lisbon.

Lisbon's phone rang immediately to her rescue while the team all shot her a look considering they just finished a case about an hour ago.

" Yes,mhmm" She rolled her eyes and whispered " Case" to the team who were all groaning right now.

" We'll be right there" Lisbon said while hanging up.

" On the bright side more pizza!" Grace exclamed with a grin on her face.

Rigsby pouted " I didn't even get to finish this one!"

Cho frowned " You ate 7 slices"

" Hey man, Any day is pizza day!"

Cho merely walked away while Lisbon surpressed a grin.

" Lets get going" Lisbon said as the team got up and into the vans.

It was a beautiful sunny day causing the team's moods to flip into a more joyful one, especially Jane's who was now practically skipping around like a teenage girl while Lisbon merely ignored him and directed her eyes to the enormous mansion lying in front of them.

" What Lisbon it looks like you've seen a juggling unicorn or something, oh I get it it's my skipping pretty amusing isn't it" Jane said with a smile

Lisbon frowned and pointed her finger towards the huge mansion while Jane's eyes widened and looked back at Lisbon.

" That's like 5 times our HQ!" Lisbon sighed and then gestured for Jane to come along with her as they made their way up the granite footsteps into a large pool and waterfall.

" Want to take a dip" Jane said with a smirk to Lisbon who immediately rolled her eyes and knocked on the huge wooden door with satin on the edges.

" You wish, now get over here!" Lisbon said looking at him.

Jane was beginning to say something but the door flung open and out came a tall man. This man had sleek black hair and the most beautiful shade of blue in his eyes and the first thing that Lisbon noticed was his expensive colone.

Jane stared at Lisbon in disbelief and rolled his eyes while looking at the man from head to toe.

" umm.. Hi I'm Teresa Lisbon and this is my colleage Patrick Jane from the CBI and we are here to investigate the murder of Diana Kudrow." She said flushing slightly while pulling out her badge and showing it to him.

He smiled back and flung his arm to signal them to enter the house, or should I say castle.

Jane approached Lisbon and whispered.

" So I see rich men are your type." He said followed by a wink.

Lisbon shot him a look knowing that what he meant was how she was attracted to Mashburn as well.

" Shut up" She said while rasing her eyebrows and walking behind the man and Jane noticed she was slightly swinging her hips back and forth.

Jane and Lisbon walked side to side to be meeted by yellow police tape surrounding a woman.

This woman was in her early twenties, blonde.

Jane crossed the tape and was met by Rigsby and Cho looking for evidence to help them.

Jane bent down to the figure while Lisbon approached him.

" Diana Kudrow, 21, Just finished university." She said while Jane's eyes directed at Diana.

" She's obviously related to them since she's practically growing money in her back yard"

Lisbon smiled at that.

" Why would someone want to kill her?" Lisbon said confused while Jane shrugged.

" Well she was filthy rich, beautiful, lived in a college dorm for 2 years I say it was out of jelousy."

Lisbon called Van Pelt and asked her to research her dorm mates she slept with in college.

" Thank you" Lisbon said to the man and she set off with Jane approaching their car.

" I'm starving" Lisbon moaned while Jane smiled at her.

" tut tut Lisbon, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you skipped it?" He said with a playful expression of shame on his face while Lisbon scoffed and looked back at him.

" Says the man who calls a cup of tea his breakfast"

Before they reached a car a little white labrador puppy skipped towards them and Jane and Lisbon immediately reacted

Jane bent down and carried the puppy while Lisbon petted it with a smile on her face.

" Wait Jane there's something on it's collar" Lisbon said with a confused expression on her face while grabbing a fine piece of paper from the dog's collar.

Jane set the dog carefully on the ground and glanced at the paper in Lisbon's hands.

" Wait lets do this in the car." He said while Lisbon agreed and followed him into the black SUV.

She gently un rolled it and on it was a message where every letter seemed to be cut out of a magazine or newspaper and it read:

_Dear Patrick Jane,_

_I found out you would be here this morning to observe another one of these cases and thought, since I was going to be here today I had to drop in and say Hi, its common curtosey! I see you're here with your friend Agent Lisbon. I have been quite bored these days since your friend Teresa here locked up Lorelai, I have no one to order around. Haven't killed in ages... Looks like you've developed a close relationship with your little Agent,I like her she's one of a kind. I have an idea of who to kill next how about you Patrick? _

The letter was signed with the infamous Red John smiley face.

Jane and Lisbon were speechless for a moment, they had to take in the information written on that letter.

" Lisbon." Jane said slowly turning his head to face her.

She was scared, he knew it. She tried her hardest to contain her fear but unfortunately for her it wasn't working.

She searched for his ocean blue eyes with her emerald ones while he pleaced one of his hands on her shoulders.

" My place now. We need to talk." Lisbon finally said while accelerating the SUV and ignoring the case ahead of her.

**So here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'll try to update fast, CHEERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: HEEY MENTALISTAASS! I'm back with a new chapter YAAAYY! Thank you so much to all whom favorite and followed and a special thanks to: Annabeth. , Novella, Guset, GyMusicAddict, moonserenity089, angelinagomez.773 and idonthaveaname for youe amazing reviews!**

**I try my hardest to reply to all your kind reviews. I had to finish an essay and lab report this weekend causing me to be late on my update, sorry again anyways here's the waited chapter 2! I hope it makes up for my lateness! I hope the chapter satisfies you guys! I had to re write it 3 times! ENJOYYYY3**

**Chapter 2**

" I think we should drop by my attic first!" Jane said holding his hand out to the door

Lisbon frowned and ran her fingers through her hair.

" Jane, I don't have time for an afternoon tea in your attic at the mo-"

He frowned back and cut her off with an exaggerated gesture pointing at the attic door.

Lisbon's frown was immediately replaced by a smile

" OOOH!"

'mhmm" He said as they both entered the cold attic to be faced with Jane's months worth of work.

There were maps everywhere, pictures of deaths, newspaper articles and of course Jane's little journal he would keep in his jacket pocket at all times. The maps were labeled indicating where a victim was killed, any place red john was rumored to have been or even where Lorelei went too.

" All right Jane, lets dig in," She said with a slightly shaky voice.

Jane immediately noticed the fear in her voice and signaled her to sit on his couch as he took a seat next her.

Her eyes were fixed on her lap.

" Jane" She began

" Lisbon" He said imitating her tone.

" Cut the crap Jane" She said which showed Jane that she really was scared of the letter they had received.

Jane looked back at her.

Teresa Lisbon. Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon. She looked so small and fragile but at the same time so bold and brave. She was his best friend, anyone knew that. Cho knew, Rigsby knew hell the whole CBI knew that she meant so much to him.

" Lisbon, don't think for once that I'm not going to stop this bastard, I'm going to catch him and cut him up iinto-"

Lisbon interrupted him.

" You mean, we will find him and cuff him and keep him under custody"

Jane immediately frowned.

" He's practically everywhere Jane, how will we find him."

Jane looked down onto his lap.

" I don't know but mark my words Lisbon, I will not let him lay a finger on you."

She stood silent and thats when Jane decided to continue.

" Don't think for one second that you are the only scared one over here. And i'm not talking about Red John, I'm scared for you Lisbon. Red John once took my life away and I am sure as hell not going to let him take it from me once more."

She smiled slightly and searched for his eyes with her own.

" Never thought I'd hear those words from you!" She said grinning while he chuckled under his breath and turned to face her.

" Now Now lisbon, no need to ruin the moment.!"

Lisbon smirked that playful smirk that Jane truly missed.

" Patrick Jane has feelings what a shocker!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

" I'm sure you'd know the anwser Lisbon" He teased back with a wink causing her to blush slightly.

Lisbon coughed and snatched the book from Jane.

" lets get back to work"

Jane smiled noticing her attempt to change the conversation as fast as she could.

Lisbon turned the page to find the name _Bertram_ scribbled in the front.

" Ok really Jane, Bertram?" She said with a frown.

Jane pointed at the map to show the murder of Lorenza Saint Claire in 2009.

" He was in Los Angeles that night where she was and the tim of her murder he was not in his office and his wife confirmed via telephone that he wasn't at home either. Sounded suspicious to me" Jane said while Lisbon nodded in agreement.

" We'll look into him" Lisbon said while flipping the page of the book.

" Look in him?" Jane said with a sneaky smirk creeping up on his face as Lisbon blushed furiously and slapped his arm with the book in her hand.

" Shut up!"

* * *

" Have you heard from boss?" Van Pelt said sitting at her desk in the CBI.

Rigsby and Cho faced her and shook their heads.

" She's been in Jane's attic all day" Cho said while Van Pelt sighed and returned to her laptop screen.

" Did you find the victim's boyfriend?" Rigsby asked her.

" Yeah, his name is Steven Carell. He had a history of child abuse and drug overdose."

" Lets start by talking to him" replied Cho as Rigsby and Van Pelt simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement.

Van Pelt couldn't take it anymore and immediately dialed her boss' number.

" Lisbon." Lisbon said in the formal tone she would use when she was working.

Van Pelt let out a thankful loud breath that Lisbon answered.

" Hey it's Van Pelt, I looked into the victim's personal life and we found that her boyfriend Steve Carell had a history of drugs and abuse." Van Pelt said while leaning on the table and giving Cho and Rigsby a thumbs up sign.

" That's a good start, we'll consider him the current lead tell Cho and Rigsby to go check him out while you scan the victim's credit card bills, Jane has an idea" Lisbon said while rolling her eyes and turning around to face Jane who was giving her the most foolish, but adorable, smile.

* * *

* * *

" Come on Jane! Mashburn? Seriously!" Lisbon said with a wide frown on her face pointing at the book where Mashburn's name was engraved with black ink.

Jane raised his eyebrows.

" Why, do you have something to defend him with?" He said trying to play with her mind.

The body language. How she just reacted. She had sex with Mashburn.

" What? No ugh about Bertram?" Lisbon said frustrated.

Jane smirked at her second attempt to change the conversation.

Lisbon frowned at his lack of response.

" Lets go to my place and finish this, I'm starving." Lisbon suggested while grabbing her keys and clipping her gun into place.

Jane smiled and followed her to the elevator.

The last time he had been in her appartment was the time she requested him to hypnotize her, he remembered how scared she had been that day. She couldn't remember anything, her memory palace was blank... it was pretty weird.

Now that Red John had once again began interfering with his happiness made him sick to the stomach. He knew what Red John was capable of, the grusome dead bodies of his beloved family confirmed that. The smiley face that haunted him every night that still laid painted on his bedroom wall with fresh blood.

Lisbon immediately recognized the sadness in his eyes. Patrick Jane was not a man of emotions but somehow by the great amount of time she knew him for, she's been able to tell how he felt by the look in his eyes.

" Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane smiled sadly and placed a hand on hers as a way of comfort.

" We're gonna get through this, we always do." Jane said softly as he stared into her emerald eyes now clouded with fear and sorrow.

* * *

Jane looked out of the car window as Lisbon drove ahead into the black night.

" So, have any ideas?" Jane asked her as she shifted the car gear.

" You should stay at my appartment and we'll figure it out there. Together. But the most important thing is that Red John cannot know that we are working together." Lisbon said while Jane nodded in agreement.

" That'll do. In the meantime do you have tomato sauce?"

Lisbon smiled slightly and turned to Jane.

" Yes, why?"

Jane gave her one of his hundred watt smiles.

" We are having Spaggheti tonight with one of my homemade chicken recipes from the Jane recipe book!"

Lisbon laughed loudly so it could be audible to Jane.

" You have a cooking book now?" She teased.

" Why do you sound so surprised?" He said attempting to look hurt.

Maybe living with Jane would be fun...

* * *

Jane chuckled at Lisbon's sarcasm as she unlocked the door of her apartment.

Immediately the color drained from both of their faces. The joy was gone. The happiness and life sucked out of them as they gazed at the big bright red Red John smiley face painted on Lisbon's wall.

**There it is! Plot twist! I know it's a cruel cliffhanger! So what did you think of this chapter? What are you thinking of the story? Should I continue it? Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks for all who supported me and motivated me to write this chapter.**


End file.
